Sunless Day
by ScarletTemptress
Summary: This is my version of Twilight in Alice's POV. I wrote this about 2 years ago and decided wth I'll just upload it. So yea!


**AN: **Hello everyone! Hey so I wrote this about 2 years ago and so it's probably not all that good. I just found it on a disk in my room yesterday and was like "Hey~ I should upload that!" So I did. Most of it is based off of Midnight Sun so flamers, chill 'cause like I said I made it 2years ago and I don't really feel like getting hate-comments 'cause it's so much like Midnight Sun.**

* * *

******

1. Difficulties

Today is going to be hard. Jasper hasn't hunted in almost two weeks; he really shouldn't push himself so hard. I _hate_ seeing him suffer. Because of his...power, he could feel the worry emanating from me so he tried to wash a sense of relaxation over me. I love him, I really do but he doesn't have to try to push himself to prove in his own mind that he is just as good as the rest of us at controlling his thirst...

_Edward. _I called to my brother who can read minds. It's the same as saying it out loud to him. Edward and I were good at silent conversations.

_How is he holding up?_ I asked, worrying.

He frowned just enough for me to notice out of the side of my eyes. Not good? I focused on my husband in my peripheral vision.

_Is there any danger?_ I asked while skimming the near future, searching for anything that could lead to a break in his control.

Edward turned his head slightly to the left, then to the right, signaling that there was no danger. Only I could know that he was shaking his head.

I instantly relaxed. _Let me know if it gets too bad._

He moved his eyes first to the ceiling then back,a nod.

_Thanks for doing this. _I sincerely replied.

Edward and I helped each other out, we had to. We were freaks among freaks, vampires who have extra powers. I know he didn't like reading mine and my family's minds when we really wanted to have some privacy, but he couldn't really do anything about that.

Jasper...!

A small girl stopped at a table nearest to us, she tossed her hair sending her scent our way. The burn in my throat was familiar, the tightening of muscles ready to spring onto the prey. But I was worried about Jasper. In a vision, I saw Jasper getting up to go beside the girl. He leaned down and in, as if he were whispering to her, and touching his lips to the arch of her throat. Biting in and tasting the blood down his throat...

Then Edward kicked his chair, stopping Jasper from thinking of it. Jasper looked at Edward for a moment, and then looked down.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You weren't going to go anything," I lied, attempting to sooth his remorse." I could see that."

I knew Edward was in my head seeing the real outcome I would never tell Jasper, I wouldn't make him suffer one bit more than he does already. I wanted to take his pain all away. I knew how it pained him to be reminded of his weakness.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," I suggested, speaking too fast for human ears, if anyone was near enough to hear. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is, "Jasper said curtly. He turned to stare out a small window. He would have to hunt tonight. I knew he didn't want to sound annoyed but he needed his space and he'd had enough of encouragement from me.

I sighed silently and stood, taking my tray of uneaten food-just props, I never ate human food- with me. I was concentrating on Jasper all day, trying to foresee anything that might happen. I had already done all of these classes multiple times and the teachers knew that we were much better educated than any of the other students so they didn't question my siblings and I much. As a result, we had a lot of thinking time.

Jasper didn't like that we checked up on him, to make sure he didn't slip on his self-control. It haunted him that he might have a lapse of control, earning the speculation we would all be forced to show towards his restraint. Accidents happen to everyone, except Carlisle, he never had such a mistake. Jazz needed to accept that he may never have the ability to last as long without hunting as the rest of us. He would avoid a lot of pain if he would stop forcing himself to wait until everyone else hunts.

Jasper and I were in Spanish, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was watching Jasper's future carefully, monitoring every breath, every movement. Anything that could have made the future turn a violent way. He was trying really hard to breathe while not loosing his head to the scents of the frail humans around us.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, too quiet for any human to hear, though they were so close to us. "Please relax, I can handle this. Believe in me."

"I do Jazz, I do." I whispered back. "I love you Jazz, but I just hate to see you hurt yourself like this. Promise me you will go hunting with me tonight. No

acceptions."

Jasper sighed, knowing that he would go with me whether he wanted to or not. He didn't like to see me hurting either and seeing him suffer was like suffering myself. Yes, I could see it now, he would go hunting tonight.

"Yea, you're right Alice. We'll go tonight." He agreed, not too happy about having to go before the others.

"Jazz, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. We love and except you for who you are. All of who you are and I love you the most, you don't have to change anything about yourself." I reassured him.

"I know Alice, I know" Jasper replied, smiling just a little bit. He washed a calming sensation over me, trying to lessen the worry I had over him.

Even so, I continued to watch the future, every little decision that changed Jasper's future. After all, Jasper was my life. I found him and stayed with him. Since then, I had found Carlisle and his family, settled into this life and help Jasper the best I could. This "vegetarian" life was harder for him than the rest because of his rough past. He had been a part of the southern territory wars. Killing and feeding whenever he had wanted was what he had been used to. So of course it makes sense that it was harder for him to make a complete change.

Jasper was having a hard time all day, in our 7th hour class a girl got to close to our desk and Jasper with hit with her scent head-on. She was walking to a friend's desk to talk to her when she walked right in front of us. Jasper's body stiffened in an instant, venom flowing and muscles tensing ready to spring, a vision of him attacking the young girl. He started to rise to his feet to go talk to the girl who would have listened to him no matter what; he was bringing her out into the forest…

"Jasper, calm down!" I whispered urgently as I held him down from rising from his seat.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," Jasper said. He was so upset, he was struggling with his thirst. Jazz can't hold out much longer, it's a very good thing this is the last class of the day. I was so worried about him that I completely tuned out the teacher and focused on Jasper.

"Don't worry, Jazz," I encouraged. "The day is almost over; we can go hunting as soon as we get home, no problem! You can hold out that long. I can see that much. You'll be okay."

"I trust you, Alice," Jasper replied. "I know I can make it through the day. You guys worry about me too much, I can handle this just fine. I just have a few thoughts that scatter my control a little, but I usually don't lose it…"

"Jazz, you know that's not good. We have to stop you before it even has a possibility of becoming a problem." I said to him, explaining to him why we had to watch him so closely.

"Yeah, I know Alice; I know that if I go too far in my imagination, it will be harder to stop myself from making it come true." Jazz admitted. After school, while Jazz, Rose, Em, and I were waiting for Edward, which is strange because he usually beats us out here, we were all surprised to find Edward gasping for breath as if he hadn't had air all day.

"Edward?" I asked, alarmed as to what I had missed through the day while watching Jasper.

He just shook his head at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded.

Instead of answering he threw the car into reverse and sped home. Everyone looked at me for the answer to his sudden mood. I just shrugged, not like I could see the past, only the future. Then I saw it, as his future wavered and spun in a dark direction.

"Oh." I said completely stunned at the image in his future.

Bella Swan, the new girl, dead. Edward's eyes glowing red with fresh blood. The search Chief Swan would make. The time we would wait to leave when it was safe, to pull out and start all over again...

"Oh," I said again, as the picture grew more specific. I saw the inside of Chief Swan's house, saw Bella in a small kitchen with the yellow cupboards, her back to Edward who stalked her from the shadows...approaching her...

"Stop!" Edward groaned.

"Sorry," I whispered, my eyes wide.

The vision shifted yet again. An empty highway at might, the trees beside it coated in snow, flashing by at almost two hundred miles per hour. He was leaving, Esme will be crushed.

"I'll miss you," I said. "No matter how short of time you're gone."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged a glance. We were almost to the turn-off to the drive to our house.

"Drop us here," I told Edward. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

Edward nodded, and the car squealed to a sudden stop. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got out in silence; they would make me tell them what has happened. I touched Edward's shoulder.

"You will do the right thing," I murmured. Not a vision-an order. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

"Yes," Edward said, only agreeing with the last part.

I slid out of the car towards the others. My visions shifted from darker and darker images to brighter and brighter. A very good sign, I hoped. Now all I had to do was to explain to Emmett, Rosalie, Jazz, and the hardest of all, Esme, why Edward has gone.

After Edward left speeding toward town, either to tell Carlisle about his leaving or to find Bella Swan and kill her, I was left to tell Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme.

"What is going on?" Emmett exclaimed once we were all inside the house.

Esme ran to us, worried. She noticed that Edward was not among us.

"Alice, what has happened to Edward? Where is he?" Esme whispered, sounding distressed.

"Edward is leaving," I replied.

"Why? What has driven him away?" Esme asked suddenly fiercely worried about him.

"The new girl, Isabella Swan, he was going to kill her, but somehow resisted." I explained. "He nearly killed her during class. Edward would have killed the whole class, just for that one girl. I can't imagine what would push him to do so."

"That idiot!" Rosalie interceded. "He could have revealed us in a second's time! What did he think he was doing?"

"Rose, it's not like he killed her, yet anyway." Emmett said, trying to calm Rosalie. "Babe, calm down. Edward did what he thought he had to, Edward left so that he wouldn't be tempted into killing the girl."

"Emmett is right, Rosalie." I agreed. "Edward didn't kill her, if he didn't leave right away or even if he hadn't had the good control that Carlisle has, he could have very well killed everyone in the room in less than 5 minutes. Edward's decision is probably the right one for now. Edward knows his limits better than any one else, we should trust in his judgment."

"I can't believe that," Esme cried. "There must be some other way! Something he could have done besides just leaving like this! I can't bear knowledge that he had to leave, there must be some other way."

Esme started shedding tearless cries; we vampires cannot produce tears, our bodies are incapable of it. Just then, Carlisle appeared behind Esme, making her gasp quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. Comforting her in the best way he could at the moment.

"Esme, love, I know this is hard to take." Carlisle comforted. "But this _is_ the only way for Edward right now. This Bella, she appeals to Edward in an unbelievable way. He told me that her scent was like nothing he had ever encountered before in his existence. I fully understand and approve of his action to leave for the time being."

"Where has he gone, Carlisle?" Esme asked him.

"Edward has gone to Denali, visiting Tanya and the others." I told her.

"Yes, Esme, Edward has gone to our friends in the north." Carlisle restated.

"Think of it this way, Esme, Edward is safe there and he won't be gone long. He'll be long two years at the most." Jasper comforted her.

"Ha-ha, Jasper, that's supposed to help? You aren't very good at this comforting thing." Emmett joked.

"Em, be nice. Jasper is just trying to be nice." I rebuked him.

"Relax, Alice. Emmett is just trying to lighten the mood. I mean look at how dreary Edward has made this place? Just like him to mess everything up." Rosalie defended.

"Stop arguing if you would please, it's bad enough that Edward has been pushed from Forks for the time being." Carlisle politely ordered.

I sighed and leaned against Jasper. In return, he put his arm around my waist. He could tell that I didn't want to stay and talk about this any longer. So we both said good-bye to our family and went to our room.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked me once we were alone. He spoke loud enough so that only I could hear him.

"I don't know, Jasper. I keep feeling like something big is going to happen, I can't tell if it's good or bad yet though." I'd been feeling this since lunch. I ignored it then, figuring it was just the fact that I was worried about Jasper. But now I'm not too sure what it is.

"Alice," he said while looking deep in my eyes and massaging the back of my hand with his thumb. "I won't ever let anything happen to you, ever. You don't have to worry, Alice."

"Jasper, I don't think it's me in particular that may be in danger." He was worried about me so he washed a calming sense over my consciousness.

"What do you think could have brought this on?"

"It must be Edward and this girl, Isabella Swan I think it was. That's the only reasonable explanation."

"Well how can that affect us in a major way? Things happen, I out of all of us know that; but why is this confrontation such a big deal? Nothing big has ever happened when one of us slips up."

"This must be different then any other time, I don't know how or why but it is."

"I don't know how that can be. Does that mean that Edward is going to kill the girl? That must be the only way that our lives could be affected by this."

"I don't _know_. I can't see much of Edward's future; he keeps changing his mind so nothing is clear. At one moment, his future shows him coming home and not going to school again. Another future shows him staying out of Forks for as long as the girl stays. Yet another future shows him coming home and going to school like nothing happened."

"So is there no way of knowing when he is coming back or if he is okay?" he asked me.

"I can see that he is okay up there. He just hasn't decided if he wants to come home yet. I also see that Tanya is getting on his nerves a little bit. She follows him around and is trying to win him over. It's funny how she wants the only thing she can't have. Edward shows no preference for her and she knows it. Yet she goes after him." I explained.

"Yeah, I'll never really get her and her priorities. "He decided.

I caught the scent of two people coming towards our door before I heard their footsteps.

"May we come in?" Rosalie asked us.

"Rose, why do you even ask? It's not like they'd say 'no'" Emmett said.

"Em, it would be rude to just barge in. What if they were…busy? You would be pissed if someone interrupted us." Rosalie explained.

"You have a point there I guess, I would be pissed." Emmett laughed.

"Are you two going to come in or are you just going to have a discussion out there?" Jasper said before they could get even more off-topic.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Emmett said.

"So, what is it that you need?" I asked them.

"What're we going to do about tomorrow? The girl is bound to notice that Edward is gone. I'm sure with his expression after school today, that he did not leave a good impression, the fool." Rosalie said, obvious anger towards the position Edward has put us in.

"Rose, I remember when I happened upon someone who smelled so irresistibly good. I'm shocked that Edward could resist her at all." Emmett defended lightly. He didn't want to make Rosalie angry. "It's not unreasonable for him to have left a bad impression. He was probably dieing of thirst and using all his strength to not kill the girl."

"We cannot excuse his actions today," Rosalie exclaimed.

As she said this, I had a vision….

Rosalie, stomping around yelling saying, "Why is Edward getting special treatment? His actions are going to make us move AGAIN! Here you all are,

DEFENDING him!"

"Rose, relax. You need to calm down." Emmett tried as he attempted to grab her hand and bring her to him.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked from in the hall. Esme was also with him.

Then I was back to the present. Rosalie was steaming, Emmett was trying to calm her down, Jasper was trying to make her calm with his power. Honestly, Rosalie could be so self righteous that it's pretty shocking. She was often very conceited, but that was just Rosalie.

She had grown up being the most beautiful and it's because of her beauty that she had ended up this way. Carlisle saved Rosalie after she had been taken advantage of by her husband and his friends while they were intoxicated. She was changed with the intention of being Edward's partner, however; the first words Edward had ever said to her was an insult, which was not a good way to start off, obviously. Not long after, Rosalie found Emmett, who was being mauled by a bear. She saved him and brought him to Carlisle. It's unbelievable that she could go the whole way without feeding on him.

Suddenly I had another vision of Edward...


End file.
